hopfigfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Homebrew-Regeln
Physischer Kampf Zweiter Waffenangriff hat weniger Voraussetzungen * Mit einer leichten Waffe kann man stets als Bonusaktion eine schwächere Attacke ausführen, egal, was man sonst noch in der Hand hält oder was man in der Aktion vorhat / getan hat. (Normale Regel im Player Handbook wäre gewesen: Man darf hierbei ausschließlich leichte Waffen halten und man muss vor ''der Bonusaktion auch die Akttion auf einen Waffenangriff verwenden.) * Die Attributsmodifikatoren helfen nur beim ''Treffen, aber nicht beim Schaden. Der Angriff ist also gleich wahrscheinlich, aber weniger kräftig. (Identische Regelung zum Player Handbook.) Gelegenheitsangriffe sind auch bei unfreiwilliger Bewegung möglich * Gelegenheitsangriffe werden auch dann ausgelöst, wenn die Kreatur nicht mit ihrer eigenen Bewegung den Angriffsradius des Angreifers verlässt, also z. B. durch Rückschlag durch Schauerlicher Strahl (Hexenmeister) oder Explosion, oder auch durch Gravitationskräfte. * Ausnahme: Wenn die Kreatur ihre physische Form verliert, löst sie keinen Gelegenheitsangriff aus (z. B. wenn sich die Kreatur wegteleportiert oder in Rauch auflöst). Facing: Angriffe von hinten bringen Trefferboni Wenn eine Person von exakt hinter ihr angegriffen wird (egal ob aus dem angrenzenden Feld oder von weiter entfernt), erhält der Angreifer einen Bonus von +2 auf seinen Angriffswurf (also auf die Trefferwahrscheinlichkeit; die Schadensmenge verändert sich nicht). Der Feat Shield Master hat weniger Voraussetzungen Mit Shield Master kann man in jeder Runde einen Schildstoß als Bonusaktion ausführen, unabhängig davon, ob man davor die Aktion für einen Nahkampfangriff verwendet hat (identische Regelung zum zweiten Waffenangriff). Magisches Flüche sind schwerer zu brechen Verfluchte Gegenstände können nicht einfach durch den Zauber 'Fluch brechen' und ähnliche Manöver entflucht werden. Stattdessen muss oft die Bedingung des Fluchs erfüllt oder umgangen werden. Grund: Flüche sind mächtige und geschichtsverändernde Waffen, denen selbst manche Götter nicht entrinnen konnten. Zauber(-tricks) sind leichter wechselbar * Falls einer Klasse das Wechseln ihrer Zauber erlaubt ist, fallen darunter auch die Zaubertricks. * Hexenmeister können ihre Zauber wie Druiden wechseln: nach einer langen Rast mit je einer Minute Meditation für jeden Schwierigkeitsgrad für jeden Zauber. Teleportationskreise sind leichter zu verwenden * Jeder kann einen Teleportationskreis beschreiten und landet dann an dem verlinkten, also immer gleichen Teleportationskreis. * Sobald man aber den 5th-Level-Spell Teleportationskreis selbst beherrscht, kann man an jedem Kreis jeden anderen bekannten Kreis ansteuern. Dies verbraucht keinen Spellslot und keine materiellen Komponenten. Identifizieren gelingt nur unvollständig, wenn die identifizierende Person nicht die Einstimmungsvoraussetzungen erfüllt Ist eine Waffe nur von einer bestimmten Rasse oder Klasse zu verwenden, so kann sie nicht vollständig identifiziert werden, wenn eine Person mit davon abweichender Rasse/Klasse die Identifikation auszuführen versucht. Counterspell Subtle Spell ist nur dann unverwundbar gegenüber Counterspell, wenn es bei dem Spell keine materielle Komponente gibt Mit Subtle Spell ist man nur dann geschützt vor einem Counterspell, wenn der Spell von vornherein keine materielle Komponente hatte. Denn Subtle Spell löscht nur die verbale und somatische Komponente; die materielle bleibt erhalten - und laut Xanathar (S. 85) kann man einen Zaubervorgang immer auch an der materiellen Komponente erkennen, selbst wenn diese durch einen Komponentenbeutel oder durch einen arkanen Fokus befriedigt wird (egal, wie klein und unauffällig der arkane Fokus ist). (Dies steht so auch in den offiziellen Rulebooks, nur halt sehr verstreut.) Counterspell-Ansagen können zurückgenommen werden, falls die Caster einander kennen oder falls sie einander beim Casten sehen können Es gibt Sinn, dass befreundete Caster sich vor einem Kampf abgesprochen haben. Schreien also mehrere Spieler Counterspell, kann man sich noch kurz absprechen, ob manche dieser Rufe zurückgezogen werden sollten. Mit Beginn des Würfelns sind keine Counterspell-Ansagen mehr möglich, egal von wem Counterspell muss angesagt werden, bevor gewürfelt wird. Dies betrifft sowohl das Würfeln des zu konternden Zaubers als auch das Würfeln von verbündeten Counterspells. Counterspell kann selbst auch das Ziel von Counterspell werden Man kann Counterspell countern. Es gibt hier kein Limit: Man kann auch den Counterspell, der einen Counterspell countern soll, wiederum counterspellen usw. Allerdings gilt weiterhin: Die komplette Counterspell-Line muss angesagt werden, bevor mit dem Würfeln begonnen wird. Die Natur eines Spells bleibt nur dann geheim, falls man A) sowohl Aktion als auch Bonusaktion dafür verbraucht oder B) zum ersten Mal einen einzigartigen Spell castet Standardmäßig erkennen Caster immer, was der jeweils andere vorhat, und können dieses Wissen bei der Abwägung von z. B. Counterspell nutzen. Es gibt aber zwei Ausnahmen: * A: Geheimhaltung: Will man die Natur seines Spells (z. B. wegen Counterspell) verbergen, muss man für den geheimbleibenden Spell Aktion und Bonusaktion verbrauchen und zusätzlich zu dem Spell einen Attributswurf auf Charisma (Täuschung) ablegen. Personen, die nun den Spell erkennen möchten, müssen geübt in arkaner Kunde sein und gegen den Täuschungswurf einen Wurf auf arkane Kunde schaffen (dies zählt nicht als Reaktion). Spells, die weder Aktionen noch Bonusaktionen benötigen, können nicht geheimgehalten werden. * B: Einzigartige Spells: Beherrscht eine Kreatur einen einzigartigen Spell, den sonst niemand beherrscht, so können Personen diesen bei der ersten Verwendung nicht erkennen. Falls die beobachtenden Personen geübt in arkaner Kunde sind, können sie einen Attributswurf versuchen, um einzuschätzen, wie der Spell grob funktioniert und wie gefährlich er ist (dies zählt nicht als Reaktion). Sobald die Kreatur einmal versucht hat, den Zauber zu wirken (egal, ob erfolgreich oder nicht), erkennen die beobachtenden Personen denselben Zauber danach stets wieder. Skillchecks Bei Wissens-Checks (und ähnlichen) ist Geübtheit Voraussetzung für einen Versuch Bei z. B. einem Arkana-Wurf dürfen nur Charaktere den Wurf versuchen, die geübt (proficient) darin sind. (Dies stellt sicher, dass die Experten der Gruppe das Spotlight haben und nicht von einem Random-Crit einer ungeübten Person überschattet werden.) Diese Regelung gilt für all diejenigen Checks, bei denen ein Fehlschlag konsequenzlos wäre; dies sind hauptsächlich Wissens-Checks. Xanathars Guide to Everything: Charaktere bekommen ein paar Sachen extra Deva * 1 neue Anrufung * 1 neuer Zaubertrick * 1 neuer Zauber (aktuelles Level oder niedriger) Goenndir Bekommt die beiden Tank-Fertigkeiten "Rebuke the violent" und "Aura of the Guardian": * Rebuke the Violent: You can use your Channel Divinity to rebuke those who use violence. Imediately after an attacker within 30 feet (6 Felder) of you deals damage with an attack against a creature other than you, you can use your reaction to force the attacker to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the attacker tackes radiant damage equal to the damage it just dealt. On a successful save, it taks half as much damage. * Aura of the guardian: Starting at 7th level, you can shield others from harm at the cost of your own health. When a creature within 10 feet (2 Felder) of you takes damage, you can use your reaction to magically take that damage, instead of that creature taking it. This feature doesn't transfer any other effects that might accompany the damage, and this damage can't be reduced in any way.At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet (6 Felder). Granta * Entweder wechseln auf einen der neuen Zirkel * Oder erlernen eines 2nd-Level-Features aus einem der neuen Zirkel, zusätzlich zu dem was sie etzt schon kann. Immer: Zugriff auf die neuen Druiden-Spells Oz * Oz hat bis einschließlich Lv. 5 dann Resistenz gegen Feuer und Kälte, wenn er in Kampfrausch ist. * Ab Lv. 6 ist die Resistenz permanent und die Auswirkungen von extremer Hitze und Kälte treffen nicht zu. Ab Lv. 6 kann Oz zudem als Reaktion die Hälfte seines Barbarenlevels an Kälteschaden austeilen (bei einem Angriff kann das obendrauf gepackt werden, allerdings hat er bis zum nächsten Zug dann eben keine Reaktion mehr), weil seine Ahnen mit der eisigen Kälte des Grabes zurückschlagen. * Ab Lvl 14 kann Oz diese Kältereaktion so stark ausüben, dass magischer Frost erscheint: Der Gegner muss einen Stärkerettungswurf ablegen, bei einem fehlgeschlagenen Wurf ist er bis zum Beginn von Oz' nächster Runde festgesetzt (0 Bewegung).Kategorie:Allgemeines